mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:The Demon Hunter Dante Sparda
Dante Sparda I love waffles Im Aiden Pearce = Welcome to Hell "Llevamos varios años muertos, es qué teniamos qué hacer algo al final (Suspira) acabar con el ultimo hijo de puta y llevarlo a la tumba con vosotros... ¡Perderan la vida sin Honor sin Valor! ... Traeran la destruccion" -'Grayson Hunt antes de destruir el Ulises' "¡¿Tienes idea de lo qué es vivir en el Infierno?! Todos creemos que podemos alejarnos de las cosas que nos molestan... ¡No es así! Todos los dias despertandose en la misma vida que tenemos... ¡Sale un videojuego y la siguiente semana sale uno mejor desperdiciando nuestro dinero! ¿Enserio crees qué la vida es hermosa?" '-Johnny The Homicidal Maniac' ¡Encuentrame en estos lugares! Rise and shine. Ponysquare: RedCoatAndGunSmoke ''' '''Xbox Live Gamertag: X Dante Sparda Facebook: DantexDerpy ' '''Steam: Redcoatandguns ' 'Administrador de Facebook: Lonewarender ' '''Xbox Live Gamertag (Competencias): NephilimCompetitive45 Ask: DantexSpar 400px|link= |-| Curiosidades y gustos = Me encanta watch dogs, eso no lo dudes Curiosidades 1.- Soy gay. Sí, lo soy. No te sientas incomodo xD 2.- Sufro de un fetichismo de la gordura (Saben a que me refiero) 3.- Le tengo fobia extrema al numero 6 y las cosas que estan mal acomodadas Gustos Me encanta mucho las hamburguesas, los waffles y las pizzas, en especial los que tienen jarabe de maple y etc. Fuck this shit Me gusta también programas de televisión, incluyendo MLP y las animaciones SFM de TF2, O Dota 2 (Qué por cierto, recomiendo mucho) |-| Mi familia= ERROR ERROR INFORMATION DELETED Unable to access. Patch: Agents///System DedSec. Wait........ Got access to the system. Information about Aiden Pearce Agens Friends http://oi57.tinypic.com/23vbwh.jpg Sector DedSec -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ndito .- Mi cuñao, él y yo siempre estamos en una impro una qué otra vez con Berserker y Wolf. Tiene varios gustos mios qué nos hacen compatibles, Hashiyan, Pirate como sea... Siempre seremos los hermanos Matryoshka. Black-Berserker .- Berserker, Serker, Weserker. Warever, uno de mis mejores bros. Siempre improvisando sin cambiar, él le da el toque a las impros, porqué apesar de hacerme la vida imposible, siempre nos divertimos con mi sufrimiento. WHITE WOLF 678 .- Wolfredo, una de las personas más queridas. Porqué él tiene mucha experiencia con los videojuegos, porqué el me da una paliza en el Black Ops, porqué el se merece varias cosas, porqué es una persona unica, y apesar de tantos momentos dificiles, grotescos, etc. Siempre tendras mi apoyo, siempre contaras conmigo, porqué eres una persona unica. Gracias por todas las partidas que hemos tenido, gracias por todas las impros que hemos tenido, gracias por todo lo qué me has dado, no puedo devolverte toda la felicidad que me has dado. Simplemente... Gracias. FanMapacheDJ .- Gore, Tamalera. Mi sister. Porqué apesar de mi estupidez, ella es la unica que me puede soportar como una Tamalera. Apesar de que no se conecte mucho aquí, como en FB gracias a los malditos estudios. Siempre te esperare aqui con los brazos abiertos. DLDS16 .- Mi brotah, los 2 compartimos gustos de Fallout: Equestria. Los 2 somos muy buenos brothers, improvisando en la gran tierra de Wasteland. Siempre tendras mi apoyo, porqué apesar de el me golpea, yo lo golpeo, nos fastidiamos... Seguimos siendo grandes amígos, porqué se que todo... Es de "cariño" claro... Esperando a qué él repare su Xbox, para que Wolf, yo y él pateemos traseros de Noobs. Turop .- Uno de mis mejores bros. El Pyro incendiario, porqué él y yo siempre quemamos culos de noobs en TF2 y todo ese rollo. Momentos graciosos como cuándo el muy triplejueputa me quemo como Spy o lo mate de un escopetazo como Heavy xD. Apésar de eso.. Gracias we... Dashie .- Una de mis hermanas, que quiero mucho y siempre sera alguien especial para mi... Tiene todo mi apoyo, y en malos y buenos momentos no la dejare. Gracias Sister por todo lo que hemos hecho y por enseñarme a dibujar como tú lo haces y seguir tus pasos... Sí no te tengo agregado en esta lista, dime por mensaje de muro o espera a que no se vaya a bugear esto. |-| Música= thumb|right|100 px thumb|left|100px |-| Videojuegos qué me gustan= -CoD: Ghosts -Battlefield 3 -Terraria -Resident Evil 6 Devil May Cry -Gears of War -Dead Rising 3 -Fallout -Team Fortress 2 -Left 4 Dead Watch_Dogs también esta incluido, juego mucho más juegos de lo que crees pero aquí mis preferidos |-| Consolas= -Wii U -Xbox 360 -Xbox One -3DS -PSP DATA |-| Personaje favorito= Personaje Favorito Realmente, tengo demasiados personajes favoritos ya sea de MLP o algo así. Blackjack' '''en primer lugar, porqué su actitud gilipollas y ebria la hacen demasiada carismatica y bipolar. '''Rainbow Dash,' porqué ella apesar de un gran logro, nunca abandonara sus amígas. ¿Qué mas da? Otro de mis personajes favoritos de un juego es Dante y el Sniper obviamente de TF2. Otro de mis personajes favoritos dentro del fandom de TF2, es Christian brutal sniper http://oi57.tinypic.com/2wr0kg2.jpg Qué por cierto los videos de este personaje, son muy buenos y hechos con SFM También me gusta Jack Harkness de Torchwood (Si, veo esa serie) http://oi57.tinypic.com/raydrd.jpg |-| Punto final= I Just wanna know the history ¿Qué más podria contar sobre mí? Bueno... Como dije antes y todo ese rollo.. Puedes dejar un regalo apartir de esta zona y todo ese rollo. Cath ya later. See ya later, Jackpot whatever... Gustos Musicales Avenged Seven, Slipknot, Elena Siegman, Pitbull, H8_Seed, The Living Tombstone, aunqué sus remixes no sean tan buenos. Me encanta más el genero Rock y electronica, aunqué hay que admitir que Mandopony se la rifa con el rock y MLP. También Raps argentinos o gamers como DeiGamer o ZarcortGames. Incluso rock como Marilyn Manson (Qué actualmente me encanta escuchar sus rolones) Metallica entre otras cosas. ¡Oh aproposito! ¡No pongas un $%#&%! regalo en esta zona! Aproposito... thumb ANTE UP! Bueno, ¿Qué mas da? Contare los minutos qué perdiste al leer esto... *Calcula un poco* Holy Fuck Nuggets! Casi 4 minutos, es un buen record amígo mio. Otra cosa: No edites mi perfil sin mí permiso (Claro, pon un regalo, pero no muevas nada porfavor. ¿Crees qué fue facil hacer este perfil? Hahahaha... No..) Te apuesto a qué no encontraste de dondé proviene esa grandiosa canción, te aseguro qué te es familiar ¿No? da igual... |-| Sí, si ultima sección= Aiden Pearce |-| Posdata= (PD: I like pizza) (PD 2: Braeburn is sexy) (PD 3: Screw this!) |-| The Red Survivor (Alex "Nightime" Sparda) (RP) Historia = No Mucho que decir de Alex Sparda. De Niño se ha fugado de varios manicomios equestrianos, ha sido multado varias veces por robo y violencia a 1° grado, durante su infancia, ha vivido como cualquier potro, pero siendo perseguido por su pasado, sus padres nunca estuvieron cuándo lo necesitaba, y las peores noticias y años se acercaban para él, un método para olvidar lo qué él era, era convertirse en un guardia real como lo era su padre, un general de la guardia solar. Más tarde sus habilidades destacaban entre los cadetes, después de todo, había heredado varias cosas de su padre y de su madre, creciendo, era raro tener todo lo que tenia su padre, más cuándo Alex seguía siendo un pony terrestre a pesar de qué su padre y su madre, fueran unicornio y pegaso, ambas razas eran híbridas, cuál fue un milagro de vida, la unión entre 2 amores extraños. Nephilim y Ramfen. Ambas razas, existían antes de Equestria, convirtiendo a Alex en uno de los descendientes de esa raza, no adquiriendo inmortalidad, pero vivió más qué cualquiera de los jóvenes potros híbridos. Ligio una vida normal, y había ganado el puesto que se merecía... Siendo todo un semental y ascendido de rango, empezó a trabajar para la guardia 99 de Celestia gracias a sus habilidades de demostración, futura unidad que se convertiría en cenizas, después de qué todos los miembros fueran eliminados, Alex observaba como cada miembro de su unidad moría, por cada maquina de aquel lugar, pocos pueden contar las hazañas de CLASIFICADO y el incidente de CLASIFICADO aquella carnicería no puede ser nombrada, sin darte un dolor de cabeza o resentimientos. Con la unidad 99 eliminada, Alex regreso al castillo real de Equestria, donde reporto la situación y las bajas hechas en el lugar. Él reporto qué durante el viaje, se toparon con una vieja villa en la qué él antes vivía con uno de sus viejos amigos, el cuál ya había fallecido... Fire Soul. Un Potrillo qué a pesar de lo que había hecho Alex, lo aceptaba de todas maneras, convirtiéndose en amigos inseparables. Durante el viaje hecho, Alex experimentaba lo qué era el dolor psicológico al explorar lo que quedaba de la villa "Bloomside" reporto qué el dolor aumentaba a medida que avanzaba, viendo alucinaciones... Pero no fueron alucinaciones de todo... Al entrar a la vieja casa refugio de la villa, encontraron los horrores. No todos estaban muertos del todo, exacto, pero... Hay una 2° cara en la moneda, el equipo peleo contra sus propias pesadillas ¿Quién salio victorioso? Alex, admitió haber matado a una miembra del equipo: Alma Storm, porqué ella lo pidio como ultimo recurso... Al dejar todo lo que era atrás, escapo de la villa y fue corriendo, antes de qué le explotara la cabeza o perdiera la cordura, a Ponyville. El Reporte fue publicado por Alex. La vida de Alex se convirtió en una simple fama chismosa, retirado de la guardia, aun recibía bits para mantenerse. Cuándo la guardia real volvió a interferir y sacaron historial del reporte, Alex era un sujeto clave del incidente, por lo cuál, tenia que morir o ser encerrado. Nadie tenia que saber de ello... 2 años fue encerrado, cuándo tubo la oportunidad de escapar y fue buscado de toda manera posible, el reporte ya no importaba, importaba que escapara. Recibía tratamiento psicológico durante su aprisiona miento y todo lo que decia... Era difícil de creer... Por lo cuál, lo metían a varios manicomios... Su nombre fue borrado de la lista, Celestia perdono sus pecados... Pero no fue el final de su aventura. Alex limpio su nombre, y encontró varios amigos qué le ayudarían o tendría divertidas aventuras. Wolf, Ventus y Berserker. Y fue cuándo su aventura, empezó. Su vida acababa de empezar. (Gracias a Black-Spyro por la plantilla) Armamento Alex posee un armamento grande de armas, a pesar de todo, siempre usa sus 3 armas principales Neo-Rebellion''' http://oi57.tinypic.com/2hgdytj.jpg La Rebellion posee una estabilidad única y daño único, siendo un arma mortal para ponis y demonios. Durante la transformación Dreadnaught o Devil Trigger, la rebellion posee un filo capaz de atravesar el metal más duro o cortar una armadura como si fuera papel ''Dual Wingman http://oi58.tinypic.com/xljhab.jpg Las Wingman, son 2 revolver de capacidad de munición hasta 8 balas. Alex las personalizo agregándole una mirilla para estabilizar la puntería y precisión. Más tarde Alex reemplaza las Ebony e Ivory por estas' '''''Ebony e Ivory (Antiguamente) http://oi60.tinypic.com/o0x8jn.jpg Las ebony e Ivory, son 2 pistolas Colt Calibre 22 de alta cadencia y munición, muy efectiva para crear una lluvia de balas. Alex perdió sus pistolas en una batalla contra un Estigio Yamato (Antiguamente) http://oi61.tinypic.com/21evyph.jpg La Yamato es una vieja katana de poderes extraordinarios angelicales y demoníacos, con un gran filo y técnicas de combate mortales. Alex consigue sus poderes al adquirir la Yamato, más tarde Alex pierde la Yamato en Fortune Island, donde descansa su poder para mantener en orden Temen-Ni-Gru '' 'Amuleto Perfecto (Sparda)' http://oi60.tinypic.com/167qamg.jpg ''Amuleto, el cuál Alex pudo conservar sus poderes y habilidades híbridas con este. Alex puede activar el amuleto para entrar al modo Dreadnaught o Devil Trigger '' Alex puede usar otras variedades de armas durante sus misiones, como toda cualquier arma que encuentre de un cadáver o caja. 'Gustos y debilidades' ''Alex tiene una debilidad muy fuerte con la pizza a la vez de ser uno de sus gustos, el record en el qué ha terminado una pizza familiar completa, es de 5 minutos. Alex tiene una debilidad con todo tipo de verdura o fruta ya sea una dieta completa con esta, al igual qué con las maquinas o sonidos fuertes y perturbantes. Una de sus debilidades de combate es el miedo a perder, por lo cuál siempre peleara a pesar de estar herido, dandole una desventaja de muerte. Otro de sus gustos es el refresco o los dulces. Posee una fuerte adicción al alcohol, siendo algo vago Gusto Sexual A pesar de qué Alex, ha estado con varias yeguas, el gusto que tiene son los Sementales, Gay. una que otra vez siempre se hace pasar por una yegua para conseguir esto o da su tiempo Apariencia (Art Work by Princess-Dashie) (Muchas Gracias Sister <3) La melena es larga o salvaje, dejandole crecer, rara vez se le ve con la melena corta. Tiene una cicatriz que le sigue a su ojo derecho Alex siempre usa una gabardina roja con unas pistoleras para guardar sus armas de fuego o una enfundadura para su espada. Usando unos lentes Durante varias ocasiones, él usa un traje de combate estable con 2 enfundaduras en sus cascos delanteros, con cuchillos Kukri equipados, una enfundadura de lomo y varios trapos amarrados a sus cascos. Tipicamente usa un Sombrero fedora o un chaleco negro. Cutie Mark http://oi58.tinypic.com/zu2vr7.jpg Estado Actualmente vivo Habilidades Alex tiene 8 estilos de combate, él cuál lo hace más mortal Sword Master: Durante este estilo Alex puede ser más rápido con la espada y ejecutar varios sablazos rápidos, inclusive en el aire, con su arma equipada, puede hacer malabares con sus enemigos Quick Silver: Alex canaliza su energía demoníaca y concentra esta, deteniendo el tiempo por un periodo largo, causando que todo a su alrededor se detenga y tenga ventajas de combate Trickster: Se usa varias habilidades sucias para engañar a los enemigos, incluyendo reaparecer y desaparecer cuándo se le desea, o incluso invocar otra persona para engañar al enemigo, o hacer varios deslizamientos para esquivar los ataques Royal Guard: Alex puede defenderse de los ataques, invocando un emblema gráfico bloqueando los ataques enemigos, ya sea energía demoníaca o artillería pesada de fuego Gunslinger: Alex puede convertir sus pistolas en armas aun más mortíferas, con varias habilidades de armas de fuego canalizadas con energía demoníaca Doppelganger: Se invoca una sombra dominada proyectada, la cuál sigue sus movimientos y puede cambiar de estilo cuándo quiera, el doppelganger puede también entrar en los modos demoniacos Darkslayer (antiguamente): El estilo se usaba cuándo se regeneraba la yamato, varias habilidades desprendían de estas, entre 2 estilos derivados de este: Angelical y demoníaco, la cuál tenia una variedad de ataques fuertes y rápidos, también se podía lanzar espadas invocadas con este estilo o crear una jaula de dagas angelicales Murder: Alex es más veloz y fuerte, y con una forma salvajada, como el modo Dead Trigger pero en forma Berserker. Alex puede sacar sus armas ordinariamente pero con el atributo de fuerza y velocidad, sin piedad sin detenerlo También puede convocar sus armas al combate cuándo lo desea, o desaparecer cuándo quiere Actitud Alex siempre tiene una actitud con cordura, divertida y graciosa, rompiendo varias veces la lógica. Durante varios momentos, demuestra una actitud seria y serena, la cuál afecta el compañerismo de sus amigos Físico Las adicciones de alcoholismo han afectado a Alex como la pizza, a qué este engordara, haciéndolo más débil de lo qué era antes, es una desventaja Trabajos Durante su vida, Alex ha conseguido varios trabajos, pero principalmente se dedica a cazar demonios -Ladrón (Actual) -Caza Demonios (Actual) -Guardia De la Unidad 99 (Antiguamente) -Sirviente de Lucia (Antiguamente) -Mercenario (Antiguamente) Propiedad Alex vive en el Local Caza Demonios, Devil May Cry. Localizado entre un claro del Bosque Everfree y Sweet Apple Acres. También de vez en cuándo pide cobijo a sus amigos.